Warm Milk
by CuriousCupcakeMaker
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong are having a sleepover, but one of them can't sleep! This calls for some warm milk... Hongice oneshot that I wrote at 6.30 in the morning, sorry for everything! Rated T for goodnight kisses!


Tap, tap tap.

Hong Kong couldn't sleep. Not at all.

The fact that he was in someone else's house made it even worse, he couldn't just get up and start playing games like he usually would. Or eat. Hong Kong liked to eat. So here he was, on Facebook mobile, updating pointless statuses.

It really annoyed him, and hunger crept up on you more when you were sleep-deprived.

It also hurt more. And made you feel sick.

He looked over at the sleeping nation at the foot of the bed. They had agreed on this position, as to not make it so awkward. Hong Kong was offered the normal place on the bed, whereas Iceland slept upside down, his head resting where Hong Kong's feet were. He sighed. Iceland was actually cute when he slept. His brows were creased slightly, and his lips were parted. His eyes were closed peacefully and his chest rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing.

His eyes hurt. That was all Hong Kong could register at the moment. The screen on his mobile growing fuzzier every time he blinked. He was drifting into an uncomfortable snooze when the rustling of sheets sounded from opposite him.

"You're awake?" Iceland asked groggily.

"Yeah.."

The Icelandic boy propped himself into a sitting position, before yawning and speaking again.

"Why didn't you get me up?"

"Because you looked so cute while you slept."

Even in this darkness, Hong Kong could see the blush grow on his friend's cheeks.

"Shut the hell up. What time is it?"

"05.17."

"Well, I'm not getting up yet. Do you want me to make some warm milk?"

"Yeah sure."

Iceland slid gracefully from the bed, opening the door and quietly tip-toeing downstairs.

As soon as his friend was gone, Hong Kong updated his final status.

Leon Jia Wang Kirkles

'Gonna get sum sleep now. Me an Icey been at it allllllllllll night ;) - With Icelandic Emil'

The soft padding of his friend returning made Leon snap his phone shut, giving the pale boy a smirk, eyeing the milk and biscuits he had brought.

"Ooh, biscuits too? You're flattering me."

Iceland made no attempt at answering these remarks, so instead, he plonked himself down next to his friend placing the snacks in front of them both.

Leon brought his mug of steaming milk closer to his face, breathing in the creamy scent, and Iceland did the same. After taking a sip and realising how hot it actually was, Leon put the mug back on the tray and picked up a biscuit instead, the two of them relaxing in a comfortable silence.

After a while, the milk began to take its affect. The two small nations were starting to doze off when Leon, being the obnoxious boy he was, decided to speak.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"No."

However, Iceland was in quite a drowsy state, so he didn't put up much of a fight when his friend placed a hand to his cheek, turning his head slightly so that they were facing each other. Leon pressed a small kiss to Emil's lips, letting them linger for a while, before wrapping his arms around the other's small waist and cocooning them both in blankets.

They managed to find a position in which they both found comfortable, before letting sleep overcome them.

Hong Kong had been gone for a while now and Iceland was just about to watch television when his phone started to ring.

"Hello? This is-"

"Tell me who Leon is and what you were doing with him last night."

Came the voice of a stern and over-protective older brother.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**Second story! Tell me what you think! (Please?)**

**Okay so in this story Hong Kong is me. I literally could not sleep last night, and the internet was switched off so I wrote it on scratchpad. Bleh.**

**For some reason I feel this story was better than the last? Or maybe that's just my over-fuzzled brain. Meh.**

**So excuse spelling and grammar mistakes ajkasjksjahfkj**

**And maybe i'll get to have a nap later. Probably not**

**Thanks guysssssss!**


End file.
